My Madness, My Joy
by Demented Pickles
Summary: Madness spread like a plague. It devours the soul and body in an instant. Madness cannot and will not be controlled. It's foolish to think otherwise and even more so to act on assumptions or instincts. But you know that already. Isn't that why you're bleeding at my feet? Asura's daughter. (played out, I know, but trust me) Rated M, because of all the blood and other stuff later.


Alright, so here's the haps. I made a typo in one of my stories where I called the character Rayne instead of Shelly. After I explained that I did a story jump on accident, writing one, switch over and insert the wrong name, I had about six private messages asking me who Rayne was. The easy answer? Rayne's absolutely insane. The complicated answer? Well… that's complicated. Apparently people are really interested in who this Rayne character is. So I thought I'd share with you all a little bit about who Rayne is… by all means if you like it, let me know. I work on this story when I'm stumped on my others. It's nice to relax and be insane_._

* * *

_You should have killed him._ The voice began quietly. It was always there; sometimes it was silent, but never gone. Lately it had been growing in frequency and volume. The forest around you was filled with the sounds of animals and the only proof of human life was the growing pool of blood on the dirt and grass. It made a familiar tickle as it ran down your arm, past your elbow, down your forearm, across your wrist, and finally reached your fingers before falling to the ground.

"You think so?" You responded with a darkened smirk.

_You could also have done nothing. It would have been glorious to see his blood spilled over something so trivial._ You chuckled a bit at the thought. Yes. Death over symmetry. That would have been interesting to see. A searing pain shot through your body, causing your own knees to buckle. A shiver ran down your body as you fell into the pool of your own blood.

"I suppose it was foolish." All you had done was give him an opening to attack. Of course, you gave him this by taking the demon scorpion's attack.

_You only say that now?_ The toxins in the attack were spreading through your body. _Did you enjoy your judgment? Was it worth the pain you're feeling?_ You laughed at the rippling pain that shot through your blood stream. It wasn't patterned or focused in one area. It was constant and everywhere. With each single breath the pain tripled. Attempting to stop your breath was impossible and would only result in more pain. _Do you expect him to help you? To even find you? What would he do? Would he bring your body back to his __**honorable**__ father?_ It was mocking. Mocking you, mocking the one you had helped, and his family. _I believe he would find humor in it. Another enemy destroyed, but this time it was self-inflicted. _The cold voice laughed, intertwining with your own insane fit of laughter. The familiar abyssal darkness was descending into view. Even your laughter was becoming quieter as the demon's grew louder. The feeling of blood-drenched ground welcomed your collapsing body.

The trees were twisted, snapping many of their own branches to leave dead ones in their wake. The lush foliage under you turned to a flawed brown and had grown thorns. Corpses of animals lay around the trees, some having ripped their own skin in an attempt to devour themselves while others simply slaughtered each other or forcefully rammed their head into the stone and bark until their necks broke. Dislodged organs and bloody piles of skin entangled themselves in the thrown and broken trees. Some of the animals must have tasted the ground where your blood fell. Curiosity! Such a wonder. Of course your blood had twisted the land where you fell. You were feeding it with your body, nurturing it to what it should be.

_Rayne, you feel better. Don't you? _It was true. The sight was nothing unfamiliar and brought a sense of euphoria. It comforted you to see things this way. Such pleasant things turning on one another to destroy themselves brought you jubilation. A second voice, almost silent, pleaded with you to focus. It urged you to run from the sight, from this place, from what it truly was! A smile spread over your face.

"Madness."


End file.
